The importance of data communication between machines has already increased greatly in the past, and is also expected to do so at least in the near future. This has to do in particular with the use of telecommunication terminals that are provided to transmit or to receive data to or from a telecommunication network without user interaction on site (for example via a user interface of the terminal or via control elements such as buttons or the like). Telecommunication terminals or applications of this type are also referred to as machine-to-machine (M2M or MTM) communication. Automated information exchange of terminals such as machines, robots, vehicles or containers with one another or with a central control station, in particular as part of the telecommunication network, is at the forefront here.
M2M solutions are finding increasing acceptance and use in the logistics sector in particular. In this context, telecommunication terminals suitable for or configured for machine-to-machine communication are transported or moved, in some cases over relatively long transport distances, in particular as part of packages or shipment units, data exchange between the telecommunication terminals and a telecommunication network, typically a mobile communication network, being required for tracking and tracing shipments. Machine-to-machine telecommunication terminals are used for example in the field of actively tracking and tracing shipments. in some cases, because the battery capacity of the transported telecommunication terminals is ultimately too low, for example as a result of a comparatively long transport distance or else because of comparatively harsh climate conditions at the point of dispatch and/or during transport and/or at the point of receipt, this results in high failure rates, sometimes to the level of two-digit percentages, in telecommunication terminals of this type, which are unable to last out the distance and/or duration of transport.